Episode:Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 1)
|image = |caption = Kelly and her girlfriends talk about their nemisis in an "anti-Vicky" segment of the cable talk show in part one of "Kelly Does Hollywood" Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 9 |overall = 114 |network = FOX |production = 6.10 |imdb = tt642309 |guests = Matt LeBlanc Dinah Lenney Heather Grimes Donna Eskra Georgi Irene Lisa Fuhrman Kari Wuhrer |taping = October 25, 1991 |airdate = November 10, 1991 |writers = Larry Jacobson |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "God's Shoes" |next = "Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 2)" }} Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 1) is the 9th episode of season 6 of Married... with Children, also the 114th overall episode in the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, and written by Larry Jacobson, the episode premiered on the FOX network, airing on November 10, 1991. Synopsis Part one of two-part story. Al finally gets cable TV at home and watches Marcy on the Public-access television cable TV channel. Kelly then starts her own talk show on the public-access channel, that gets picked up by a major Hollywood network. Storyline This episode, the first of a two-part episode story arc, finds the Bundys with an unexpected star in their midst - Kelly, whose public cable show is getting lots of attention, even from a network. Al finally gets cable TV installed in the Bundy household, but he cannot find anything good to watch. All that changes when Kelly, gibed out of an appearance on a public access TV by her modeling school teacher, gets her own talk show on the air with just $35 from her girlfriends. "Vital Social Issues N' Stuff With Kelly", features an all girl band and some of her girlfriends discussing such interesting subjects such as "Men's Butts" and "The Slut of The Week"! Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regular cast : *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *'Note:' Katey Sagal, who plays the part of Peg Bundy, does not appear in this episode. Guest starring *Matt LeBlanc as Vinnie Verducci *Dinah Lenney as Talk Show Host *Heather Grimes as Roberta *Donna Eskra as Cyndy *Georgi Irene as Samantha *Lisa Fuhrman as Jeannie *Kari Wuhrer as Joanie Quotes Notes Title *The episode title is inspired by the 1978 pornographic movie "Debbie Does Dallas". Trivia *In the season 9 special,'' My Favorite Married , Christina Applegate said that "Kelly Does Hollywood Part I" was one her favorite episodes of the series. *This episode marks the final appearance of Matt LeBlanc as Vinnie Verducci on MWC. The character was brought back for this episode after the first MWC spin-off "Top of the Heap" was cancelled in May 1991. *Matt LeBlanc was credited as a special guest star in this episode, as he reprised the role of Vinnie Verducci in anticipation of the Spring 1992 launch of his retooled series, "Vinnie & Bobby". However, the premiere of the show was delayed until the summer of 1992 and was cancelled after only seven episodes. *Vinnie Verducci makes a reference to the 1991 Disney film ''The Rocketeer, referring to the fact that a motorcycle helmet resembles the helmet the Rocketeer wore. He also points out that the film failed in the box office, as it only earned $46 million on a $40 million budget. *Al's dramatic reading contains the lyrics from the 1962 song "Duke of Earl" by Gene Chandler *The song that plays when Bud starts to flex in front of a horrified Kelly is Richard Strauss's "Also sprach Zarathustra, Op. 30", which is best known for is use in the 1968 film "2001: A Space Odyssey" *One of the songs heard in the episode is the theme song to "The Facts of Life", which was written by MWC guest star Alan Thicke Goofs *Al gets a new remote for his TV, the Channel Master 2000 and uses it right away without any coding. Unless the remote was made specifically for his exact TV model, he would need to program it for it to work. Also, it would have to be programmed to work on the D'Arcys' TV as well, assuming he knew the exact TV brand and model they have in their living room. *When Al decides to use the Channel Master 2000 to mess around with the D'Arcys' TV set, he aims his remote straight out the door, which would indicate the D'Arcys live across the street rather than next door to the Bundys. External Links * *''Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 1)'' on Bundyology *''Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 1) - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#114 Kelly Does Hollywood (Part 1)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 6 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter Category:Al's Dream